Vampire poems
by CypherKitty
Summary: Kieths poem's.. There was only one until i thought up another one.heheh
1. The Blood of Time

This is kinda Kieth's poem though its for all the vamps out there really... I luvs ya -_-
    It was a one off I've been watching queen of the damned and fallen in love with Marius and
    Lestat but as Anne Rice wont let peeps doa fanfiction for it the closest I could get was to Kieth....
    Which is the only thing I could do soo shush.....Why are vampires bisexual (in the Anne Rice books)?
    The Blood of Time
    I was young when you contrived me,
    Innocent to the world I was taken,
    From the light that children play,
    To the black of the fiendish night
    The love I felt,
    My creator and master,
    My only, gave me my power,
    The loss of spirit,
    Bestowed my life,
    The wine of life,
    The life of death,
    The children of darkness,
    We are,
    The one and only,
    Gods to ourselves,
    Creators of the immortal mind.
    You ask
    'What of the life you had?'
    I would give my soul to be me
    immortal or dead
    That's for you to choose
    My only advice is that of warning
    The sun may set and rise around you
    But never underestimate
    The power of the shadows. 


	2. Love me, Kill me

This is a poem that I thought up just after i did kieth's poem,
    I was going to write a story about it, About a girl who loves kieth and
    knows what he is and shes trying to persuade him to make him one of them
    if you like where this is going then i will be happy to give you an idea
    of what the story was/is going to be like. 
    
    Love Me, Kill Me
    Love me for everything that I am,
    My mind, my body, my heart.
    If that doesn't satisfy you then
    take my blood, take my life.
    Surely that's what you want,
    You loved me once,
    When you too, were mortal.
    Is it appropriate to think you still do?
    I offer myself to you,
    There is no catch, no precautions,
    I cannot be as I am anymore,
    Please just give me this gift.
    Forget my mortality,
    It is of no use,
    not now that I crave you.
    I want this, I wish to be alive.
    I no longer desire the light,
    It was my burden, my pain,
    The darkness will shelter me,
    cover me in its glorious velvet shroud.
    


	3. Eternity Remembers

Hiya yep its another one, I cant help it I love writing pomes
    (as my cousin calls them) I know they're not too good but the whole
    reason I am here is to pester you with my poo. Have fun!!
    P.S Just forgot to say this is another one connected with the story
    I'm thinking of writing.....
    Eternity Remembers
    The cries of the ones you take,
    You hear them in your mind,
    You never forget
    That you are a killer.
    Born into darkness,
    Fearful of the light- you run,
    The shadows will hide you,
    wont they?
    You drink the wine of life,
    Just to be forgotten,
    Surely there is more to death than that.
    Will you be hidden forever?
    The time passes like water,
    The hours, days, months, years
    No one knows of eternity...
    Like you.
    Forever in solitude,
    May you remain by my side,
    In life and death,
    When I have gone- Remember me 


	4. Ruin of Devotion

I cant believe it i've done another one. I wanna say a sorry
    to greyfriars, for saying that i think my poems are crap. I wont say
    it any more. I think. As soon as i get my story straight about kieth
    then ill put a synopsis up but i dont think ill be able to put it up
    because it has Anne Rice characters in it so ill probably put a link
    to it so you can still read it, ya or no? plz tell me 
    
    Ruin of devotion
    You vowed to protect me,
    The gift was never given,
    Did you think that I would,
    Last this long?
    My beloved you may be supreme,
    You have unknowing power,
    But I have a frailty....
    I am mortal.
    This was always my downfall,
    you left me,
    I should have been safe
    In the light.
    In the tongue of my sire:
    But run thou sayest; I run
    And there and then I behold that a time will come
    when I again dead will be.
    You left me in the arms
    with a master of omnipotence,
    One to guide me though shadows,
    shelter me from the hate thou has me caused
    Brought to the living
    with dead breaths from dead lungs,
    I promised for my keeping
    to no longer set eyes on you.
    It could have been easier,
    Forsaken, you should have succumbed
    Taken you desire and made me.
    But now you will spend forever.....
    .......Alone
    


	5. Latin For Sure

I have stuff and links on my bio for stories and that if you want
    to look.
    
    Latin...For Sure
    You are forever, everlasting
    All the things that you learned,
    Could shape mankind,
    But they will never know your name.
    The emotions in your pictures,
    The colours within your understanding,
    Your pain is never exposed,
    You wouldn't subject anyone to that.
    Did you want to stay with the ones you loved?
    I believe if you could you would have,
    But time took them away,
    Just like everyone else
    Always remember that there is always someone,
    Just for you in your heart,
    One that will never disappear in front of your eyes
    Ever more with you.
    


	6. Can you see?

This was about how Keith likes Margarete, but whether she notices it is another thing  
  
Can you see?  
  
Would you know   
if I looked at you?  
Would you notice,  
when we talked?  
  
I'm not sure,  
Would you believe  
that I've liked you?  
Watching in the shadows  
  
Tell me, could you see  
My heart jumping,  
At the sight of you?  
Just for you, did you know?  
  
Fate is a journey  
That is too unexplainable,  
But I'm hoping every moment,  
That you will be mine. 


	7. The kiss

This is a poem about the kiss of a vampire, and it is how the person feels when it happens, yeah anywho.......  
  
I'm falling through the darkness,  
Everything engulfs me,  
Killing, torturing,  
How fall will I drop?  
  
Memories hurting,  
Images paining,  
As they course though my soul,  
I am lost, in my own mind.  
  
I feel like Alice,  
Dropping down the rabbit hole,  
Will I ever stop?  
Or just keep going?  
  
You emerge into my head,  
Your beautiful ways,  
Your confident stride,  
Are you real, or just an imagination?  
  
I have stopped, things are black,  
Who is with me, I do not know,  
And then I see you,  
Your glittering eyes, Your pale skin.  
  
My heart is soaring, like a spirit in the night  
You are with me, in your arms,  
Then you kiss me....  
My one and only 


End file.
